Fat Bat Freddy
Young Freddy Harland, a morbidly obese 15 year old kid from Northern Kentucky was always alone and bullied. No matter how much he tried to fit in he could never find acceptance from anyone. He found comfort in his trusty baseball bat that his grandpa gave him.. he would spend hours in his front yard singing ” take me out to the ball game ” as he pathetically threw his ball up in the air to hit it. This, naturally caused him too appear more crazy to his peers and well.. the neighborhood. So much in fact that his parents were being questioned by concerned (and nosy) neighbors. After his forth attempt to try out for the local baseball team he was told he was simply too fat to be on the team.. sobbing and dragging his beloved baseball bat behind himself on his walk back home he was greeted in the distance by some of the players from the team.. inviting him over to play which excited Freddy as he gleefully ran to play a game with his possible new friends. Everything was going fine, they laughed, ran bases and Freddy even score his first homerun, Then without warning one of the boys yelled too Freddy ” Hey! DUCK FATTY!” as his beloved baseball bat was slammed right into his face, knocking him too the now blood splattered grass. As the boys took turns beating his face in with such cruel bravado, they screamed ” DIE FAT BOY!” and ” YOU DON’T DESERVE TOO BREATH WIDELOAD!” and ” DEATH TOO THE LARD!”… the boys beat poor Freddy until his head was fully caved in. They quickly shoved an old black, greasy garbage bag over his almost non-existent head and buried him in a shallow grave under an old oak tree just outside the school’s Baseball field. Several months pass by and the police had finally given up Freddy for dead, The parents grieved but eventually were able too smile again. The boys who murdered him Trevor, Chad, Keith, Robyn and Sky were laughing and told just about everyone how they killed ” Fat Bat Freddy ” as the school jokingly began too know him as, Even the teachers were laughing about Freddy’s gruesome and pointless death saying things like ” well, at least he didn’t have too kill himself ” and ” That’s what I call weight loss!” oh, yes the whole school was happy he died in such a fashion. About three weeks later during lunch everything was normal, it was noon and the sun was shining, An announcement came on the school speakers, in a low and distorted voice the song ” Take me out to the ball game ” slowly began too be sung as the doors locked and the lights dimmed until it was as dark asmidnight in a blindfold. As the song became louder the sounds of a wooden bat clanked and clunked slowly towards the locked cafeteria, the screams of panic from the students and faculty rang out through the walls but all got silent as the big doors slowly creped open, revealing an obese boy holding a bloody wooden baseball bat.. parts of his own face and hair still stuck too it and a dirty black garbage bag on his head. Slowly as the door shut screams echoed until silence was achieved…. When the police arrived on the scene, it was a horrid display of an orgy of violence.. everyone had their faces bashed in so bad that they were just filled with goo, and bloody, dirt crusted footprints on the ground.. slowly leading too each victim. The only thing that gave the police any clue was a hastily scribbled note on the cafeteria wall in blood that said ” Fat Bat Freddy is back, and he is very mad…” The police searched the woods to see if the murderer fled in there.. all they found was what appeared to be an open grave under an old oak tree.. with the corpse of one of the boys from the cafeteria in it.. propped up in a sitting position.. his face smashed in completely and a note that simply says ” I am free now.. I will return very soon ” the note was signed simply ” Freddy “. Category:Crappypasta Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:English Class Failure Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge Category:Blood